Pay Back
by archimedesscrew
Summary: The Wu Camp is in uproar, a female prisoner has escaped. Who finds her? Gan Ning and he wants some payback. M for content - Rape fic if you don't like that kind of thing don't read. Pairing: Gan Ning x Nameless OC


A/N: Gan Ning / Nameless Enemy Female Soldier OC short.

Rated M for PWP: This is a rape fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing don't read it.

This was written quickly so it's the barebones of a story. Hopefully for those who like Gan Ning you will enjoy it anyway.

If you feel like it please rate and review all comments are appreciated.

Soldiers and generals alike rushed about in a state of panic, it wasn't long after the female prisoner escaped her cell that she was reported as missing. Sun Quan ordered everyone out to find her; he couldn't let an enemy roam freely around his castle. He sat down on his large ornate throne in the almost empty main hall and sighed heavily, why hadn't he had her executed like he had been urged to do by his generals?

The young female fugitive tucked herself down by some barrels as she watched some soldiers running by her, she knew that they were looking for her but she was in no state to fight, she felt drained, her vision kept blurring and she was suffering dizzy spells, the side effects from being knocked out she presumed. She stood up from behind the barrels when the coast was clear, walking in a careful and calculated manner she could see her exit; a ladder leading to the wall walkway. If she could get to the wall without being seen all she would need to do was scale down the other side and just keep walking all the way home she thought to herself stepping out from round a building she had been using for cover

"So this is where y'were." She heard a strange voice say.

The young woman looked round quickly turning toward the voice and saw a strongly built tattooed man standing not that far from her she frowned at him she knew who this man was. Gan Ning smiled delighted at her expression, he and this woman had, had a few run-ins before.

"I'm not interested in fighting right now." The woman said turning her back to him, Gan smiled and rushed her. That was the first mistake he had known her to make and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He could tell she wasn't with it, but that delighted him it was about time someone took the cocky female general down a peg or two. The woman stopped dead in her tracks her eyes widening slightly as she felt a thick sharp blade on her throat, she turned her head frowning deeply, she should have known that this man wouldn't let her simply walk away. Her body was starting to feel heavy as she looked back into the tall man's eyes. A ball of fear building in the pit of her stomach; surrounded by her soldiers she had never thought twice about trying to take this man down, but one on one she didn't fancy her chances.

The female enemy hit the floor landing in a heap having been knocked back by Gan Ning, he wasn't pulling his punches and she was covered in cuts and bruises. He had a few himself but nowhere near the amount he should have she thought as she watched his walking over to her. If she had been fit she felt she could have kept him away long enough to have half a chance of escaping. But now it was too late, she was beaten and could barely move; she watched the man approaching his eyes looking even more vicious as she tried to get up. When Gan was on the woman he put his foot on her head and pressed down on it, she cried out slightly in pain as her head was crushed between the stone flooring and his large boot.

"What're y'playin' at? How're y'expectin' t'escape if y'can't even get up?" He asked sounding annoyed and a little disappointed, the young woman frowned she was absolutely furious, her pride was hurt from being captured in the first place without being goaded by this man she had little respect for. Finding the strength from somewhere she put her hands flat on the floor and started lifting up

"Get off me!" She shouted lifting further, Gan was a little surprised he thought she was done but she found some strength from somewhere to still resist him. He lifted off her head and kicked her in the stomach, the woman landed on her back winded, she looked back at Gan hatefully as she tried desperately to recapture her breath. Gan cracked his knuckles as he looked down at the woman smiling crookedly

"I think it's time f'some pay back."

Gan grab hold of the short woman by the back of her hair dragging her into a storage building. The woman didn't struggle much which annoyed him more, he yanked the storage room door open discarding his weapon and threw her inside. The short woman hit a pile of rice filled sacks hard recoiling and hitting the floor. Gan looked down at the woman furiously as she lifted her torso from the floor and looked back at him. She was expressionless; he was hoping she would at least be a little fearful by now. He wondered if the amount of blood she seemed to be losing from the various cuts he had given her were making her weak.

"A lot of my friends have died at y'hands." He said, the woman sat herself up lethargically and pushed her hair out of her face. She tutted looking back at him out the corner of her eyes shrugging

"That's war." She said standing slowly, Gan's fury seemed to have been peaked, her words were as cold and lifeless as her expression, yes in war people were killed but she didn't seem to have even a hint of remorse. Without warning he swung for her his fist connecting with the side of her jaw, the woman was sent flying into the rice sacks again blood shooting from her mouth as her teeth cut into the inside of her cheek and lip. She sat bewildered for a moment wiping the blood from the side of her mouth, he was far stronger then she had thought that ball of fear in her stomach growing. Gan grabbed hold of the woman before she had a chance to recover and forced her down on her back, she looked up at him startled as he hovered over her squeezing her shoulder so tightly she thought he was going to crush the bone. She held his large wrist with both her hands trying to force his arm from her.

"I really hate ya." Gan said coldly his eyes almost dead. The woman felt a pain in her chest as his words fell about her but why would she care if he hated her? It was the way he said it, somehow it killed her. As soon as Gan's words left his mouth he ripped the woman's top open and the woman gasped wide eyed

"W-what are you doing?" She exclaimed an air of panic in her voice as she twisted to the side slightly, Gan grabbed her shoulder, which was turned toward him, and forced her flat to the floor once again gripping her shoulder tightly as he ripped her pants off with his other hand easily. The woman pushed against his chest and tried to force him away from her but her strength was faltering. Gan took hold of her backside with his spare hand raising her body off the floor so only her shoulder blades were left on it. The young woman let out a startled yelp as her legs flailed with the strange position before they finally settled on his broad shoulders. She gripped his wrist tightly trying to force his grip from her covering her folds with her other hand blushing furiously. She looked back at the strong man startled

"Get off." She said commandingly before her eyes widened hearing him undoing his pants.

Gan looked down at the short woman as he let his pants slide down his muscular legs as they pleased, revealing his hardened member to the cool of the store house, he was a little surprised in himself, managing to get erect even though he hated this woman with a passion. He smiled slightly as he watched the realization of what he was planning hitting her

"Get your hands off me!" The woman shouted thrashing, kicking and doing anything she could think trying to throw him from herself. But Gan was far stronger then she was and her movements were little more than an irritation to him, he frowned reaching down her body gripping the sides of her face hard covering her mouth with his large hand painfully so.

"Shut up." He spat venomously the woman freezing instantly his tone and expression were terrifying. He effortlessly forced the hand she was shielding her folds with from the area and lined his member up with her entrance.

Gan ploughed his solid member into the woman's tight entrance unrelenting. The woman's body jolted and tensed as tears built in the corners of her wide eyes desperately, a muffled cry of pain resonating around the room despite Gan's large hand covering her mouth. She gripped Gan's wrist, of the arm which was covering her mouth, and her other arm was pushing desperately against his chest. Gan laughed looking down at her delighted

"I never woulda thought y'were a virgin." He said thrusting inside her harder so his entire length was buried inside her, the woman's tears falling hard as his laughter filled the room. Gan pulled out of the woman quickly and rammed inside her again seeing blood covering his member and running down her stomach

"Y'must be hurtin'." He chuckled thrusting inside her again hard seeing her body jolt with the force and pain, he couldn't help but smile, this was the most hateful woman he knew and it was about time someone put her in her place. It was just a shame that noone else could see her like this he thought to himself. Public humiliation would be good for her.

The woman cried out again as Gan panted burying himself inside her, his thrusts were so hard she couldn't get used to the pain, her tears were falling hard and he just kept laughing at her, she felt like she was dying inside. She felt like he was going to break her jaw and she couldn't even being to describe the pain in her lower body.

Gan started thrusting inside the woman quicker as he panted more and more uncontrollably, he was turned on; seeing someone so strong crumbling before him into complete helplessness was really doing it for him he thought as he let out a moan, his body becoming increasingly concerned with climaxing rather than restraining the woman beneath him. He lowered the woman's body to the floor and grabbed hold of her hips pulling her over him as he thrust inside her

"S-top!" The woman shouted in pain feeling his member forcing inside her again, she could see blood on her stomach and her legs, she cried harder as she thought of her fiancé, how could she marry him now that her body had been taken by this man? She thought putting the back of her hand over her forehead the other gripping at Gan's wrist but doing nothing to help her, she had lost she couldn't fight anymore.

"P-please stop." She begged crying hard her voice shaking. Gan looked down at her smiling; he leant over her taking hold of the sides of her face again kissing her hard splitting her lip sliding his tongue inside her mouth. The woman looked back at the man who was unrelentingly dominating her, her expression pained as she whimpered. Gan forced inside the woman again and she felt his member twitch before she felt his warm liquid rushing out inside her, she closed her eyes slightly as he moaned leaning right over her thrusting inside her more and more through his orgasm.

Gan pulled out of the small woman's body looking back at her as he put himself away he was truly happy with himself. The woman lay still her tears falling hard as her chest heaved, he did wonder for a moment how much he had hurt her but the thought was so fleeting he didn't remember it. He stood up putting a hand on his hip and kicked the woman when she didn't move; she let out a slight cry as she looked up at him

"C'mon get up." He said irritably, the woman sat up slowly wincing as she supported herself on her hands. She was in so much pain the cuts and bruises covering her body were nothing in comparison to her bleeding entrance, she could feel blood making its way down her legs along with the excess liquid from Gan Ning. She looked back at him fiercely; Gan grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it lifting her from the floor slightly causing the woman to cry out

"Who're y'lookin' at like tha'? Get up!" He shouted dragging her up to her feet, the woman's tears dried up and she frowned deeply as he took hold of her arm and dragged her along with him, she held the two ripped sides of her shirt together to try to keep her body covered. She winced every now and then as she was marched through the streets of the palace.

"Here she is." Gan said throwing the female escapee into the middle of the large hall where Sun Quan and his generals were, the others joining them shortly after hearing Gan had recaptured the female prisoner. The woman hit the floor with a thud completely flattened, she drew her legs in and used her free hand to sit up on the floor, the generals looked at her almost appalled looking back at Gan Ning who just shrugged

"Don't look at me, I found 'er like tha'."


End file.
